


Stiles' Fourth of July Extravaganza

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack get together and celebrate Independence Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Fourth of July Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



> So, this is a day late, but I don't care.
> 
> Have some pack July 4th fun!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

“Cause baby you’re a fiiiirework! C’mon show ‘em what you’re woooorth!” Stiles sang loudly and slightly off pitch with the music playing in his headphones.

The entire pack were congregated at the newly rebuilt Hale house and Stiles was in the kitchen getting all the side dishes and desserts prepped and ready to cook for their July 4th Extravaganza. Alright, so Stiles was the only one calling it that, but that’s not the point!

Derek was outside making sure all the grills and fire pits were set up and safely away from the house. He really didn’t want an occurrence from last year. That was the last time he let Scott be in charge of anything dealing with fire. He left Boyd and the Sheriff in charge of firework set up for obvious reasons. Derek ground his teeth together as Stiles continued his awful singing. After he finished, he stalked up to the house and into the kitchen, ready to chew Stiles out for his awful singing and paused in the doorway. The sight before him made him close his mouth and watch.

“So I put my hands up they’re playing my song, the butterflies fly awayyyy! I’m nodding my head like yeah! Movin’ my hips like yeah!” Stiles sang while moving his hips enticingly while chopping up some vegetables.

Derek silently walked up behind Stiles and placed one hand on the teen’s hip and his free hand over Stiles’ hand that held the knife so he would get stabbed. Stiles jumped and pulled his headphones from his ears. “Oh my god! I could have totally stabbed you, you dumbass! What have I told you about scarring the poor, defenseless human?”

Derek smirked against Stiles’ neck as he slid his lips over the column of pale skin and up to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “To not to. But I just couldn’t help it. And you should know better than to tease me like that.”

“T-tease you?! I had no idea you were even there! So don’t you dare blame this on me!” Stiles stuttered out as Derek’s hand wandered up under his t-shirt.

Derek inhaled behind Stiles’ ear and got a whiff of the heady scent of arousal coming off Stiles and he barely kept the growl from escaping his throat. He left open-mouthed kisses all over Stiles’ neck, making sure to leave a mark in plain sight.

Stiles tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to the alpha. “Derek, I can’t do this right now. I have too much to do in here. And you know how the betas and my dad get when they don’t get fed.”

Derek growled, causing a shiver to run down Stiles’ spine, before pulling away to let him get back to work.

Stiles replaced his headphones and went back to food prep, making sure that all the betas favorite foods were in order. Lydia would be by later with her favorites. As much as she loved Stiles, she didn’t trust him with her delicate pallet.

Derek leant against the countertop next to Stiles and watched him work. It was pretty mesmerizing to watch Stiles wield a kitchen knife expertly. Those long, thin fingers feeding the food into the quick ‘chop chop chop’ of the knife hitting the cutting board.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of the rest of the pack. He snatched a piece of fruit that Stiles had moved on to. Stiles looked up from his chopping, giving Derek the stink eye. “You threw off my groove.”

Derek smirked and stole another piece. “Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

Before Stiles could respond, Lydia and Erica flounced into the kitchen carrying a bunch of shopping bags and placed them on the counter. Lydia gave them an ‘I’m totally judging you’ look and proceeded to pull out her purchases. Erica, on the other hand, gave them a knowing look and waggled her eyebrows at them suggestively.

Stiles felt his face flush and went back to chopping while Derek glared at his beta, flashing red eyes at her. She immediately lowered her eyes and bared her neck before helping Lydia.

After all the preparations were finished and the place decorated for their Extravaganza, (“We are not calling it that, Stiles!” Whatever. It’s an extravaganza.) Stiles began slaving away in the kitchen while Derek got to do the fun part and stand outside to grill up the main course.

He liked cooking on the grill but you set one harmless, little bitty fire and no one lets you forget it. Stiles banged and clanged pots and pans around a little too forcefully and grumbled to himself while cooking and baking.

When everything was finished, Stiles needed a shower. He was all sweaty and covered in food. He quickly ran upstairs to shower and when he came back down feeling refreshed, he found Isaac cleaning the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to do that.” he stated.

Isaac looked up at Stiles, feeling like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shrugged and looked down at the countertop. “I know, but I wanted to.”

Stiles smiled brightly at him and ruffled those blond curls. “Thanks pup. And don’t tell Scott that I told you but you’re my favorite. I’ll finish up here. You grab a cookie and go sit by the fire.”

Isaac beamed at the other teen, grabbing one of his favorite cookies and nuzzled at the side of Stiles’ throat before heading outside. At first, Stiles thought it was weird taking on the pack mom role, but now he doesn’t mind it so much. His pack was finally happy and Derek finally relaxed and became the alpha Stiles knew he could be.

With the kitchen clean, Stiles began moving the food outside to the tables that Scott set up earlier. Satisfied, Stiles went to the fire pit and sat next to Isaac, wrapping his arm around the beta when he cuddled closer.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered outside and around the grill. Derek had platters upon platters of hamburgers, hot dogs, steak and corn on the cob. Everyone’s mouths were watering at the delicious smell.

After the last steak had been placed on the platter and the grills turned off, everyone practically trampled over one another to fill their bellies with such wonderful food.

A little while later, Melissa McCall headed toward their little group still in her scrubs. She greeted the pack and then grabbed a plate of food before sitting next to the Sheriff, giving him a peck on the cheek in greeting.

Stiles and Scott had been ecstatic when their parents finally, _finally,_ got together. They both fully supported and encouraged the Sheriff when he asked about proposing to Melissa. And of course she said yes.

With full bellies, stiles left the pack to veg out in their food comas while he and Derek cleaned up. They stood side by side at the sink, washing and drying the dishes in companionable silence.

Eventually, the silence was interrupted by the sound of fireworks going off and the rest of the pack running around, chasing each other with sparklers. Stiles and Derek finished the dishes and Derek turned Stiles to face him and captured his lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Stiles was grinning goofily at Derek, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Derek’s head.

“Cause baby you’re a firework--,” Stiles started only to be interrupted by Derek.

“Don’t even start. Shut up and kiss me ya dork.”

Stiles was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
